The Avengers are Super Friends
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: In which the Super Boys sing a song, the Agents are scarred for life, Loki has family issues and things have definetly gotten out of hand. Contains the lyrics of the song 'Super Friends' and is hard crack.


_OK, hi. So, after having rediscovered my love for Marvel heroes (and Starkid, who made this song, I love Starkid so much), I've decided to create this piece of…I don't know what to call this. There's not much of a story behind it, it's just JARVIS is hilarious, the boys sing, the agents are confused and Loki has problems with his brother – nothing new there. I hope it's funny, mostly, though it does have a little serious twist regarding Loki. Mostly funny though, don't worry._

_About the Song 'Super Friends' though, it's likely that you don't know it – it's from Starkid Production's (did I mention I love them?) musical 'Holy Musical B man' so it is originally about the League of justice – I did not change any lyrics, but I did change the way the parts were assigned obviously. You should listen to the song or even better watch the musical; they're both amazing and both on Youtube._

**Disclaimer:** I'm borrowing from Marvel again. Though it's the Avengers this time, so there we go. The song belongs to Starkid.

**Warnings: **Tiniest hint at Stony slash. And a bit OOCness.

**The Avengers are Super Friends**

– In which our super boys sing and thus reunite two brothers –

"I'm bored", Tony exclaimed, as if he expected adventure to answer his call. In fact they had just come back from capturing Loki before he had even done anything, which was just unfair.

He, Steve, Bruce and Thor were all seated in the nicest living room of the tower. Loki, tied up safely, in a corner, _not_ pouting. Because Loki didn't pout. Obviously he was just ignoring his not-brother.

"What do you expect us to do, dance around and entertain you?" Steve said, who's thoughts might have gone into the same direction.

Tony smirked. "If you would perform a nice dance I'd be happy to watch. I just doubt you'll actually do this."

Steve actually blushed. Oh please, was his mocking really so easily turned around?

"It's not as if we hadn't been at work until ten minutes ago", Bruce said disapprovingly, but Loki caught him grin.

Thor was still staring holes into Loki.

"But that was work", Tony stated. "We could do something fun. Like wake Hammer-boy up from his stupor and get him to join us."

"I am not in a stupor", Thor said but he didn't turn away. Loki got a bit worried on this and shot Tony a half-pleading look. Whether this was noticed or reacted to was lost to him, but Tony was not going to give up, that for sure.

"Then you can join us. Drinks first." And the amazing house supplied them – even with an. "Alright, Sir."

"What is that?" inquired Steve.

"Nothing strong", Tony said, handing them out, but being the God of both mischief and lies, Loki saw straight through him. He was proved right, after they had all drowned theirs.

"Nothing strong?" Bruce repeated. "I've only had one and I think one more and I'll loose control."

"We're still on duty", said Steve, the kill-joy. "You will not get us drunk!"

"Soldiers", Tony sighed. "But something else, before I die of boredom. JARVIS!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Supply something."

"Yes, Sir."

And the next thing that happened was a funny music coming out of the boxes – a song that they all seemed to know – and Tony's eyes lit up. "Technically we're not drunk enough for karaoke – but in lack of more drinks, thanks to stars and stripes…"

Loki didn't know what karaoke was and he was quite surprised when he found Tony starting to sing to the ever- repeating intro of the song, thus starting the – game?

"_It seems so funny, as I look back on the folly of my ways,  
I climbed as high as one can climb all alone.  
I scaled the highest mountain did a pirouette at the tippity top,  
But when you-_"

And while this seemed extremely crazy, maybe they were drunk enough, because everyone,

even his not-brother, jumped up and joined for the next lines:

"_Gotta get down, gotta get down, gotta get down,  
You need someone to count on._"

And even more surprising Thor continued: "_Some mark their friendship with bracelets and lockets_."

"_Some measure their friendship in silver and gold._" That was Tony again.

"_Some show their friendship with matching tattoos_", sang Bruce, before all for of them joined up again:

"_We forge our friendship by saving the world!  
I want to be your friend forever._"

During that line, Clint, Natasha and – Loki's heart sank – Nick Fury entered the room. Their mouths dropped open, but they all seemed to mentally agree on wanting to watch this and left him alone for the moment.

"_I want to be a modern dancer!_" Steve sang solo and Loki silently agreed as the rest answered:

"_What a super queer thing to say that came out of nowhere._"_  
_

"_I want to be your friend forever._" That was unsurprisingly sung by everyone again.

"_Pass me the cup of kinship_", roared Thor.

"_Meet me at my place, the fortress of friendship_", came Tony's howled answer._  
_

"_I want to be your friend forever._" And then they started to do a little call and answer, a solo from Steve:

"_I want to see the Eiffel Tower._"

Being answered by overly enthusiastic:

"_With the power of a super friend, you're never alone.  
I want to be your friend forever._"

And for a second time: "_I want to play Nintendo._"

"_Who needs Nintendo when you've got a friend, oh!_"_  
_

Before Bruce drove into a solo:

"_Like a bat in the sun, I'm losing my guano.  
I've only known darkness all my days-_"

"_Dude it's cool, it's chill, we're totally here for you_", interrupted the others, while Loki and the agents watched amazed.

"-_Will there still be scary times?  
And sad times? Then what?_"

"_Tequila times._" How enthusiastic his brother was about alcohol. His not-brother.

"_I've got the limes_", Tony bragged, a little off key, but with an impressing air-microphone._  
_

"_I want to be your friend forever._" There it was. Where they going to call and answer with Steve again?

"_I want to meet the Dali Lama._" Jep.

"_With the power of a super friend you're never alone.  
I want to be your friend forever._"

"_I want to learn to play the banjo._"

"_Who needs a banjo when you've got a man show!_" And a show they were giving, already having jumped up from their seats already, they now began to dance. A choreography. And of cause now they were all singing again.

"_I want to be your friend forever!  
I want to be your friend forever!  
I want to be your friend forever!  
I want to be your friend forever!_"

Just as Loki was beginning to get used to this, the dance changed and Tony and Bruce sang:

"_Finally, I've found a friend  
I've finally found a friend!_"_  
_

All over while his not-brother and Steve proceeded to repeat:

"_Super friends, super duper friends!  
Super friends, super duper friends!_"

He freely admitted to himself that even if Thor had been drunk this would have been scary. And judging by the looks on the agent's faces they did, too. In fact, they seemed frozen in the doorway. Luckily Tony decided that another solo was his before anyone could be mentally scarred.

"_One man, many friends!  
Going down a road that never ends.  
Super friends, super bros,  
Super hearts with super souls._"

And once again they were all roaring at the top of their lungs for the end of the song, a seemingly endless repetition of:

"_We're like long lost brothers who've found each other  
And love each other like family._"

And no, this did not turn a knife in Loki's chest every time they sang it. Because he did not whish to be the one Thor sang this to. And he did not think that his not-brother looked at him several times during that part. And no, he was not glad when the song ended with a pretty much screamed: "_BATMAN!_"

"Batman?" Clint asked, obviously taken aback, making the other Avengers squint and slowly turn around.

"This is weird", Natasha breathed.

"Well", Tony said. ""To explain this would be a long..:"

"Don't you dare think I'll accept these as part of the family!" Loki suddenly screamed, surprising even himself. "At least _you_ could have shown politeness, but you choose to serenade with your new found _brothers_", he spat the word out as insulting as he could "rather then actually realising that you are holding me here when I have not committed _any_ crime!"

Thor stared at him, his mouth hanging open, looking almost cu- as dumb as he sometimes was.

"If not for committing any crimes", Tony said, over the let's-just-stare-at-Loki-feeling that had taken over the room. "Then why have you come here?"

"Yes, why", Fury said, always the professional.

"Yes, why?" Thor managed after opening and closing his mouth for a few times, like a fish on land, now nearing Loki, who looked at the ground.

"Of course he came for that", Clint said. "He's just trying to talk himself out of it."

"I came because tomorrow is your birthday", Loki mumbled quietly, ashamed to even have thought, Thor might have wanted him here.

No one said anything for a while.

"I see that I am not welcome, so please just let me leave."

"No, no, no, I had no idea, I-", Thor started to babble.

"Untie him, first, won't you?" said Steve, actually sounding touched and Loki looked at him, so he didn't have to look at Thor, only to see Tony casually sliding am arm round the Captain's waist. This closeness hurt even more.

"We should talk this up more detailed in private", Thor said once Loki got up. "But never think you're not welcome here-"

"Unless you come to destroy things", Tony muttered, but Thor didn't seem to care.

"Or that you are unwanted, you know you are my only real brother."

"But we are not-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

Loki fell silent for a bit, then said: "_Can_ we discuss the details in private?"

Thor nodded and while he was let out, Loki heard Fury say: "This doesn't explain why you were singing."

"And dancing", added Natasha.

"A song about batman", finished Clint.

"I think it is fair to say that it was JARVIS idea", said Tony. "And why does Thor not have to show responsibility?"

But then a door shut and thus Loki began to gain his brother back. Thanks to a song.

_That was funny. And sweet. Or am I to arrogant? Leave me a review tell me what you would call this, cause I'm still unsure…*wink*_


End file.
